Chapter 32.5
This is Chapter 32.5 from the Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji Manga Series. Plot Chapter Summary This is a side story about two completely different characters whom we have never met at this point. This chapter follows Tanaka Meiko who goes to an all girls academy and works part time at a restaurant. Along with working there she meets a boy named Kawai Keigo, who in the beginning of the chapter brags about getting another girls mail address. Tanaka is extremely introverted and thinks poorly of Kawai due to his boastfulness, along with a slight jealousy of his popularity. The next Monday, she is invited to hang out with her friends, but refuses due to her rather wanting to work. When she gets to work she is bright and cheerful, and quickly comes back down at the sight of Kawai in the Kitchen. Kawai, being the straightforward guy he is asks her if she is the type of who doesn't like hanging out with her friends, to spark conversation. Tanaka wondering if he is talking to her quickly replies yes and the converstaion escalates from there. The two end up becoming friends after Kawai exclaims that they should. After this encounter Tanaka is not only embarrassed, but curious if that is typical of guys her age, and talks to her friends indirectly about it. That day after class she seems to be working in the Kitchen again and Kawai greets her with a smile. At the end of her shift, Kawai exclaims he wants ramen and tries inviting his co workers to eat ramen with them. While they are giving their excuses and getting ready to leave Tanaka is trying to head out the door, when Kawai catches her and inevitably convincing her to go eat ramen with him. While eating ramen together, Kawai asks is Tanaka has a boyfriend, and in the process the both of them find out their both single. This leads to that, Kawai starts to compliment her and say "she is easily kissable". Before they leave, Kawai makes sure to exchange mail addresses, and texts her right after they exchange. Tanaka being totally surprised, lets her walls come down; she officially has a crush on Kawai. Next day she ends up asking her friends about the things he texts her about, and they confirm to Tanaka that he may be interested in her. Once again she is in the Kitchen with Kawai, and he ends up saying he's "Lucky", which Tanaka puts emphasis on. While on duty, waiting another customer, an obviously sketchy customer beckons her, asking about his order that he ordered a while back yet has not received yet. Tanaka ends up apologizing and as she turns around to head back, gets groped. Immediately upon touch, Tanaka reacts and Kawai is already investigating. After finding out what exactly he did, Kawai brings him is order, straight to his face. Tanaka and Kawai go to the break room, where Tanaka apologizes, and Kawai tells about how frustrated he is. Tanaka watches him, and wonders why he felt that strong about it. Next day when Tanaka is in the Kitchen, Kawai not around, she is told Kawai will quit within the next week. Tanaka, rather than freaking out, goes under the assumption that he wants to date her. Fast forwarding to his last day of work, his coworkers beg him not to leave, where Kawai tells everyone that in all honesty he was bored with his job and wanted a job with more salary. Tanaka listens intently, waiting for Kawai to approach and confess to her. Tanaka ends up hinting very, very vaugly that "he has something to do before he leaves", or what she means, confess to her, which poor Kawai doesn't pick up on. It's finally that moment and Kawai is leaving, this is Tanaka's last chance to confess. However due to her lack of social skills, instead of mentioning anything her liking him or him confessing, she asks him if she can delete his mail address since he will no longer be working there. She smiles awkwardly, where Kawai, obviously hurt, says that's fine he will delete hers too. He walks away, she starts crying. Tanaka, after a couple tears, is determined to tell him how she feels and chases after him. Once catching up to him, completely in tears, Tanaka exclaims how sorry she is and she will not be deleting his mail address, then followed by her asking him to email her every now and again, because she likes him. Kawai looks at her, obviously embarrassed, and starts laughing at her. He crouches down to her level and said he was eventually going to talk to her again, and that her comment about the mail address "pissed him off", which is then followed by he was shocked she confessed first. she then continues to apologize, him sayings he doesn't need to be so formal, and Tanaka ending the chapter by saying she will try to become the guy that Kawai can like. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kawai Keigo * Tanaka Meiko